Frozen Secret
by Spirit of Desire
Summary: Slightly different from the movie but close enough. Elsa's story from her point of view. A reference from here to there of different things. Jelsa 5ever. Rating for blah because no one checks the rating anyway. Have had this for a while.
1. Chapter 1

When I was a little girl, I had an imaginary friend named Jack Frost. I first found out about him before I realized my powers to control snow and ice. While I was still normal, he would merely watch me play and take care of my little sister, Anna. Now although we were different, I still talked to him at night while Anna and our parents slept. He showed me what he could do and even took me flying once.

When I realized my powers, I could barely control them, and it was at night while me and Jack were playing. I shoved him slightly while laughing at a joke he told me and I froze part of his jacket. I looked down at my hands and I cautiously waved one of them upward. As I did that, a column of snow appeared. I smiled and turned to Jack, "I have magic. I have magic, Jack!"

He beamed at me, "I see that. Do you need help with it?" He asked, lending me a hand. At that moment, as I reached for his hand, ice had come from my palm and froze his arm.

I instinctively held my hands to my chest, not wanting to hurt him. My child mind was spinning and I feared for my life that I might hurt him more if I let them go. He seemed amused by my fear and laughed as the ice that covered his arm up to his shoulder slowly disappeared. I then remembered that he could control the forces of winter.

I laughed with him, "I guess I do need help, Jack." He kneeled down to look me in the eye.

"I will help you, Elsa. But you have to promise me something."

I tilted my head to the side, "What would that be?" He smiled lightly.

"Never forget me, and let me always watch over you." Jack replied.

I never wanted him to leave, so I nodded my head firmly, "I am filled with a warmth when I am with you, so I never want you to leave." It came out like I was an adult, and he smiled at this.

"I am glad to hear that, Elsa." He looked over at the horizon, "The sun will rise soon, so just as advice to get you through tomorrow without anyone knowing yet, embrace your power, do not let it get to you. Feel free, but don't use it. Okay?" He was serious, and I held my resolve and nodded firmly.

The next day I went through my normal routines and did what I was told, almost forgetting about last night. When I went to bed, I waited for Anna to sleep and slowly left the room. When I got to the foyer, there was a maid wandering about who noticed me.

"Princess?" I stood frozen in place. What would I do?

I regained my composure and turned to the maid, "I have business in the garden with another maid, please do not hold me up." I said with an authority and gain from watching and listening to my father.

What I said seemed to be enough for the maid that passed by and she didn't dwell on it much and went up the stairs. I grabbed my coat and left the palace as I usually did at this time of night.

Jack was waiting for me on a stone rail, tightly gripping his staff. I looked at him back for a moment. When I came up beside him and gazed up at him, I admired his prince-like features. If you asked me, he was a prince, "Admiring the moon again?" I asked. He may look like a prince, but I knew his origins were strange, and that no one can see him, but I plan on changing that here in Arendale.

"Yeah, we were just talking." He tended to do that. I looked out at the moon and could almost hear what it had to say. I could feel Jack tense up beside me, "Why would that happen?" He muttered. I looked over at him and his face was tight and pale.

"What's wrong? What would happen?" I got worried. Was something going to go wrong here in Arendale?

Jack shook his head, "It's nothing you have to worry about, come on." He stood and held out his hand as he jumped off the rail. He looked at me with a sort of affection, "We have no time to lose and see what you can do with your new magic."

I felt the heat in my cheeks grow as I reached for his hand, even though we had held hands like this for a long time. Once I gripped his hand we took off into the atmosphere. I never got tired of the view.

We were in the air for about fifteen minutes before we came to our usual area on North Mountain. The snow crunched under our feet and we started walking hand in hand, "Let's start here." Jack said turning toward me and smiling.

"What are we going to start with?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know. Just, let it go, I guess." He laughed.

I laughed with him and readied myself. I held my hands out and acted like I was pushing an object. A blast of snow came from my hands and ran straight into Jack. He was knocked to the ground and groaned as he got up, "That had some force to it. I guess I have to be careful." He laughed heartily.

I tried out my powers again with a sweep of my arms. Following my motion was some snow and ice that blew with a frosty breeze in that direction, "This is amazing!" I said cheerfully. I continued with different sort of techniques like making it snow, creating ice pillars, and actual architecture.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Few Years Later**_

After I had told my family about my powers, I had started to go down to the ballroom with Anna at night and played with her in the snow I created. She started jumping from pillar to pillar as I created them but she was going to fast. I soon slipped as she jumped and I tried to catch her but hit her head with ice.

She fell to the floor and that was when I began to fear my power. Even though Jack kept telling me not to fear it as I cried over what I had done to Anna. She was still alive, but barely. Our parents soon came into the room.

"Elsa, what have you done?" He said. He came toward us and kneeled down to take Anna from me.

"I didn't mean to hurt her." I said frantically. Jack looked at me sadly, and touched my back. That warm touch calmed me a little as my father said, "I know where to go."

We went to the library and found a book with a map. Following that map, with Jack following us, we came to a place filled with rocks. I looked around and looked at Jack who merely shrugged. I have lost control of my powers slightly and have left a trail of frost behind me where I step.

I walk up to one of the rocks and touch it. I jump back when it moves and cling to Father. There were a bunch of trolls that came from the rocks and they stared at us. One of them pushed forward and spoke to us, "What is wrong, your highness?" He was older and had a raspy voice.

Father lowered Anna and showed the patch of ice on her head, "Can you help her?" He asked desperately. The old troll looked at me.

"Gift or Curse?" He finally asked Father as he took Anna.

"Gift." He was genuinely worried.

The troll looked at Anna, "You are lucky that it wasn't the heart. The heart would have been difficult but the head, can be persuaded." He turned away slightly and looked up, waving his hand to show images, "The other princess will be hated and feared for her power. If it ever gets out, she will be hunted." The troll began. The images showed me, being attacked, and I cowarded. Jack kneeled down and tried to comfort me, but it helped little. Thanks to these images, I knew what would happen to the castle now.

"We will hide her power, but for now, help Anna." He pleaded.

The old troll sighed, "We will have to erase her memories. She will never remember them." I looked up.

"She won't remember I have powers?" I asked. The old troll nodded sadly. I suppose this is for the best.

The troll took her memories of us playing and changed the evidence of powers from them all. I started feeling lonely and wished he would change my memories of those times as well. I suddenly felt myself being embraced from behind as we headed for the horses. I looked back and saw Jack, his eyes closed, holding me tightly. My face flushed slightly, "Don't forget that you have me, I will be there with you. Don't fear your powers and don't give up. Be strong, for me." He whispered. He then let me go and stood up again.

Father noticed me and called out to me, I hurried back over to my family and was mounted onto the horse.

When we get back to the castle Father gave orders to everyone, "We will close the doors. Shorten the staff. No one will be allowed to come in."

I was moved to my own room by myself and day by day Anna came by asking if I wanted to play, and I always turned her away. I stayed in my room unless I was called out. I looked out onto the town and froze the windowsill. I immediately ran to my father, gripping my hands. He escorted me to a study and I told him what happened, "It's getting stronger!" I yelled.

He was unfazed and gripped my shoulders, "Calm down Elsa." He grabbed and pair of small white gloves from the mantle, "The gloves will help." He slipped them onto my hands. He then covered my hands with his, "Remember what I told you. Conceal it."

"Don't feel it." I finished. Jack stood behind him, but I couldn't look at him.

"I keep telling you Elsa, don't fear it, it will make it worse." He said in a hoarse voice.

When Father left I replied to him, "I know, but after what happened to Anna I can't help BUT fear it. I just don't want to hurt anyone else." I avoid his eyes. I know he is surprised, I had been avoiding him for a while now.

"You finally answered me." He said with relief, "I had thought you broke your promise." I walked toward the window.

I shook my head violently, feeling what I felt grow inside me, "I promised to never forget you. I never have and never will. I want you here, and I like being with you, Jack. So, why would you think I would forget you?" I came up next to him and stood on the window seat in front of him. I still only came up to his shoulders, but I looked up at him still. I felt my chest tighten when I saw the ashen look on his face.

He looked down at me with a sad expression. I felt tears sting the back of my eyes, but I didn't want them to flow. I could tell he was on the verge of tears as well, "Elsa, why do I have such a weakness for you?" He asks. I am taken by surprise and stare at him blankly, "Forget what I said." He shook his head.

I leaned forward a little and put my head and hands onto his chest, "I won't forget, I will try and answer your question." I look up at him, "I have a question myself. Why do I feel the way I do about you?" He was staring at me and he suddenly smiled.

"Sometimes the heart of the matter, is a matter of the heart." I removed myself from him and sat on the seat as the door opened suddenly.

One of the servants that have been left here came in, "Princess Elsa, I have come to escort you back to your room." He said flatly.

I muttered to Jack, "You will follow I assume?" He nodded. I smiled and jumped off the seat. I followed the servant back to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

I stayed in my room, continuing to avoid everything. I began to feel my powers calming even though they still got stronger. When I was fifteen though, Mother and Father had to leave for a royal wedding overseas, "Do you have to go?" I asked them.

"It'll only be for a few weeks." Father said. I felt worried and he said, "You'll be fine, Elsa." And they left.

I turned to Jack and he knew what I was going to ask, "I will follow them. I will keep them safe." I smiled.

"Thank you, Jack. Return to me when they get there, I don't want to be away from you for too long." He returned my smile and nodded. He planted a soft kiss on my cheek before he, too, boarded the ship.

He hopped onto the rail and leaned off, gripping the ropes on the side. He waved goodbye to me and I lightly waved back laughing to myself, "I will see you again soon!" He yelled to me.

"I will be waiting." I muttered. I suddenly felt someone's staring at me and turned around when Jack went back on the boat.

Anna stood there, staring at me, "Mother and Father will be back, I know they will." She said.

I walked towards her, and held out my hand, "Let's go back home, I have a friend with them to make sure they get there." And so we headed back to the castle.

A week after our parents left, one of the servants rushed into my study, "Princess Elsa!" He said frantically.

I turned toward him and asked, "What is the matter?" I asked.

"It's about the king and queen." I felt the blood rush from my face and I stood up, almost knocking over my chair.

"What has happened?" I asked, striding toward the door, trying my best to keep my composure. The servant nodded and explained the letter that he handed me.

_Dear Princess Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendale,_

_I am the captain of a trade ship that was headed in the same direction his and her majesty were going. There was a storm that had caught our ships. Our ship, however, was the more fortunate and we got out safely. I fear for the safety of the king and queen and wished to report this. By the time my falcon reaches you it should have been about two to three days after these events have taken place._

_I am sorry that my crew could do nothing about the storm that may have taken your parents. I wish that you at least, Princess Elsa, make a fine ruler someday._

_Sincerely,_

_Captain Harkness_

I stagger back, dropping the paper from shock. Ice begins to form at my feet and the servant looks at me with an expression of worry and fear, "Please, Princess. Calm yourself, you can't let your powers get out of hand." He holds his hand out cautiously and I snap back to reality.

I regain my composure, trying to hide my sadness, "Prepare a burial at once, I will inform the staff and my sister." The servant must realize my calmness is a mask but asks no questions. He nods and leaves the room quietly. After he leaves, my guard drops and more ice comes from where I stand. I try to steady myself on a nearby chair as a single tear falls down my cheek, "Jack, I want you here, Jack."

**(Please tell me someone understood the reference I made with the name from the letter)**


End file.
